


Do you really feel alive wihout me?

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie I’m not the same girl that went out at all hours of the night with you, having threesomes with strange men, doing lines of coke in hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you really feel alive wihout me?

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 2

Georgina Sparks sat alone at a bar drinking an absolut martini, two olives, while she waited. Serena should have been ere an hour ago, but Georgie wasn’t worried. She’d show.

“Do you want another?” The bartender, Steve is what his name tag said, asked.

“Yeah.” Georgie sighed.

“She checked her phone again, no new messages.

“You waiting for someone?” Steve asked setting a new glass down.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think they’re gonna show.”

“She’ll show. She always shows.”

And then, as if on cue, the door to the bar opened, letting the sun from outside flood the room, and Serena walked in.

“Told you,” Georgie smiled.

Serena walked up to the bar and threw her purse down.

“What do you want Georgina?” Serena asked crossing her arms.

“Hi baby, sit down, let me buy you a drink.” She turned to Steve, “Bring us two more of these. Thanks.”

Serena grabbed Steve’s arm, “I don’t want anything.” She turned back to Georgie, “Now answer my question. What do you want?”

“I want to see you. Thought you might want to see me too.”

“What?” Serena scoffed, “You ruined my life last year. Why would I want to see you?”

“That’s a little strong don’t you think?”

“Dan and I broke up because of you.”

“That not entirely true and we both know that.”

“Whatever.”

“But hey, I hear you and the ex-husband are back together. That wouldn’t have happened if you were still with Danny-Boy now would it?”

“Aaron and I aren’t together. We’re casually dating.”

 

“Casually dating? Please. The only casual thing you’ve ever done is sex. And judging by the way you’re holding yourself,” Serena shifted her weight and put her hands on her hips, “You have had that in a while.”

“This conversation is over now.” Serena picked up her purse and headed for the door.

“I didn’t sleep with Dan.”

Serena stopped in her tracks and turned around, “I know. He told me.”

“Why do I get the feeling he didn’t tell you the whole story?” Georgie stood up and walked over to Serena, linking arms with the blonde, ”Come sit down, have a drink.”

Serena shook her head and pulled away, “I can’t do this.”

“What?”

“This, us, you and me. Georgie I’m not the same girl that went out at all hours of the night with you, having threesomes with strange men, doing lines of coke in hotel rooms.

“That girl had a lot of fun. You know she did.”

Serena took a deep breath, “I can’t do this. Okay? I’m going to leave now and you cannot follow me. You can’t call me. You can’t think about me. We’re done.”

Georgie put a hand on Serena’s Cheek, “You don’t mean that.” She leaned in and gave Serena a kiss. Pulling away she whispered, “One day you’ll realize that.”


End file.
